Las galletas de mamá Iggy!
by Nyx Philopannyx
Summary: Una tarde mas en casa de los Americanos, las galletas son mortales, Uk ha atacado Le tour eiffel, Al escucha ruidos raros, y Matty esta verde...VERDE? Kumajiro esta ahi para Ayudarlo!, de algo estoy segura... Los crayones causan Miopia!


******* Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_...

***Claim: **No principalmente, algo de FrUk... no me agrada la pareja, pero va bien... ademas me gusto como deje a _Tito Francis..._

***Advertencias: **Barney, Los teletubbies (estos son los mas peligrosos), la comida de Iggy, y cualquier cosa que se pueda esperar de Francia...

***Palabras: **3,086! by Word X3

***Notas:** Aparicion de las Chibi-naciones Norte Americanas, mencion de America Latina...y algo de OOC por parte de los personajes ^^u! Uso de nombres humanos! **_Sooo~ Gracias Chillis-sama! por hacer la revision de esta locura! _**

******Disfruten de mis locuras!**

* * *

.

******~ Las galletas de mam...Iggy! ~ **

**.**

* * *

**En un día normal como todos, los norteamericanos recordaban sus días de cuando eran niños…**

En casa de Arthur en USA cuando Chibi-Alfred y Chibi-Mathew habían regresado de la escuela~

-tadidummm.. di dumm.. Pinto... pinto... ta di dummm dum, dum - cantaba el pequeño héroe mientras hacia una de sus _grandes obras artísticas_ . Mamá…digo Arthur veía al pequeño Alfred con ternura, mientras preparaba su tetera, junto a unos scons para su hora del té, y galletas para sus hijos... colonias!

-aww Al~ quieres galletas? Las acabo de hornear para ti y para Mathew - le preguntaba Arthur a su pequeño, esperando una respuesta afirmativa con una sonrisa.

-na na naaaa.. na nanaa… Oh! Oh! ¿Galletas? Si si! Yo quiero, todas para el héroe! ¿Son de las grandes? -preguntaba dejando a un lado sus colores, y viendo entusiasmado a su tutor.

-Si Al, hice unas cuantas, para que tú y Matty comieran- decía el ingles, asegurando que eran las galletas preferidas de los hermanos

-oh! Si! yo quiero galletas con chispas de chocolate!- decía la colonia de nuevo, muy entusiasmada, las galletas con chispas de chocolate eran sin duda sus favoritas.

-de acuerdo, yo te las traigo en un plato para que no interrumpas tu dibujo- decía el mayor retirándose a la cocina por las galletas

-tadi dum.. di dumm dum..- siguió cantando la chibi-nación concentrado de nuevo en su dibujo.

-¿Y para mí no hay galletas? - preguntó el pequeño y dormilón Matthew restregándose el ojo derecho, y con un pequeño osito blanco en la otra mano, que acababa de despertar de su siesta de la tarde.

–vaya, hasta que despierta el pequeño bello durmiente- decía Arthur alegre de ver al más pequeño de sus colonias

- claro que hay galletas también para ti - sacando del horno las galletas que ya estaban tibias.

- Wiiii! ¿Son de las grandes?- pregunto Matthew haciendo pequeños brinquitos para ver cómo eran las galletas.

- Si, son de las grandes Matty - le confirmo, el canadiense aun no alcanzaba la estatura de su tutor, así que Arthur tuvo que subirlo en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor del pequeño comedor de la cocina, para que pudiera alcanzar a ver las galletas que estaban ya puestas sobre la mesa.

–Wiii!.. Pero…- al pequeño se le esfumo la sonrisa que tenia, en el instante que recorrió las galletas que había en la bandeja -Que pasa Matty?- le preguntaba mientras ponía unas cuantas galletas en un tazón para llevárselo al mayor de los hermanos.

– es que… ¿Papá Francis las hizo? – Pregunto con inocente curiosidad el canadiense consiente del_ extraño_ sazón de su madre, Arthur no pudo evitar que un tic apareciera en sus_ pobladas_ cejas, empezando a ver algo crispado al pequeño.

– No, Matty no las hizo pap… Francis, ¿pasa algo malo con ellas? – Respondió mal fingiendo una sonrisa

– No, no pasa nada! – haciendo el ademan de tomar una galleta para comerla, al morderla trato de aguantar el sabor sin desmayar, lo logro pero sin evitar ponerse algo verde…

– Están muy ricas – tratado de poner una sonrisa, ya que había visto lo vulnerable que era su mamá en temperamento, no quería terminar como su papá Francia la última vez que critico su comida… no le gustaban los hospitales.

Alfred había dejado sus heroicos dibujos de lado, Inglaterra estaba tardando mucho con las galletas y su pequeño estomago reclamaba algo de alimento, a su increíble mente llego la idea de _una hamburguesa_, pero ¡no tenía idea de que era eso! Aunque según el sonaba delicioso, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esperar a que su gente lo descubriera! Por esa razón había decidido que, si Iggy no traía sus galletas, el iría por ellas!

Pero al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a su hermano de un extraño color verde… bah! de seguro no era nada, así que ignorando a su gemelo fue a sentarse a la otra silla de la barra, pero aun no alcanzaba, así que tuvo que pedir ayuda

– nee… Iggy, Iggy…MAMÁ!- oh, oh… había metido la pata, Arthur había dejado su aura de felicidad en la que había quedado tras lo dicho por el canadiense, que cuando chibi-Alfred se había acercado a pedirle ayuda jalándole de su mandil, lo ignoro provocando que este se desesperara y le dijera de _esa_ manera…

- Al ¿Que has dicho?- le estaba sonriendo de una manera tétrica, y Alfred como todo héroe no tenía miedo… si, no tenía miedo! Si temblaba era porque se había colado una ráfaga de viento helado y le dio de lleno, si seguro era eso… de repente sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza.

– Auch! ¿Iggy porque hiciste eso?- tenia la mano de su hermano aun en su cabeza pero ahora le hacia _Cerillito*..._

- Eso te mereces por decirme así! Yo NO soy tu madre!- respondió mas calmado

- Arthur...Alfred... ayuda...- una tímida voz trataba de llamar la atención

- Pero Iggy! tu no me hacías caso... y me muero de hambre!- reprochándole mientras se sujetaba el estomago

- Me siento mal... Alfred... hermano-

- Pues agarra las galletas! Que ya estas aquí!- le regañaba mientras apagaba su té

- Eso intentó! pero... !No alcanzo!- en eso Inglaterra pareció comprender, mientras el pequeño bajaba su mirada avergonzado

- AYUDA~...- la suave voz de Matthew, apenas y se asimilaba a un susurro... a pesar de que había gritado.

- Pero no es que fuera a pedir tu ayuda - negando nerviosamente Alfred- Soy un héroe! los héroes pueden hacerlo solos!-

- Ahh si? - respondió sarcástico- Eso quisiera verlo... así que adelante, súbete solo- eso ultimo descoloco al mayor de los gemelos

- Me dueleee~... kumanjiro... ayuda!- el osito lo miro curioso

- Quien eres?- Matthew perdió las esperanzas, el hacer feliz a su madre le salió caro- Soy Canadá... –

- Jajaja! ya verás Iggy me subiré solo y tendrás que hornearme mas galletas!- decía mientras trataba de alcanzar el asiento saltando

Minutos después...

- Seguro que no quieres ayuda Al? - mientras trataba de contener una carcajada, el menor había caído encima de un costal de harina - es la quinta vez que caes...-

Alfred lo miro molesto, el era un héroe, el podía con cualquier cosa - No! ya veras, esta vez sí voy a poder! –tomo vuelo, salto y se sostuvo de la silla mientras se balanceaba un poco para subir su cuerpo, alcanzando a subir la primera pierna, - yupi! lo logre!-estaba por subir, Inglaterra tendría que hornearle mas galletas! cuando...

- Matthew! Que tienes responde! - Francis había llegado de una de sus _reuniones de trabajo, _al ir a saludar a sus pequeños, se topa con un Inglaterra a punto de tirarse al suelo con la cara contrariada por contener la risa, a las _Trece Colonias* _llenas de harina encima tratando de subirse a la silla dándole una visión de sus lindas y pequeñas piernitas y nalguitas, mandándolo unos momentos al mundo de _l'amore _y por ultimo un pequeño canadiense color verde con kumanjiro abanicándolo... ohh si este era un buen di... Un Canadiense VERDE!

- Matthew pequeño! dime quien te ha hecho esto~ - Francis con su pañuelo, estaba tal cual magdalena...

- Hermano! Que tienes? El Malvado monstro Verde del armario te hizo esto? es así? El héroe te vengará!- le daba pequeñas cachetadas a su hermano, pero como aun no controlaba bien su fuerza, solo lo dejaba peor.

- Alfred! deja de hacer eso que le tumbas la cabeza!, Matthew dinos que te pasa?- pregunto Arthur tomando a Canadá en brazos

- Mamá...galletas...horribles... auxilio...papá...soy Canadá~ - deliraba Matthew mientras el anglocejón y su gemelo no sabían que hacer, pero tal parecía que Francia había entendido lo que trataba de decir el pequeño

- Arthur... le diste algo de _tu _comida a Mattie? - miro al ingles serio, esperando una respuesta para saber qué hacer.

- ehh... si, solo comio una galleta... - sin entender muy bien la razón de la pregunta

- Eso es! Arthur tu comida es veneno para Matthew! Aun no entiendo cómo es que Alfred la tolera!- en el peor momento se empezó una disputa entre los mayores, mientras Alfred recordaba el hambre que tenia, volviendo a dejar a la chibi-nación de lado, dejando a la pequeña mascota a cargo y preocupada por su amo...

- Quien eres?- decía el osito blanco alado del chico verde, al ver que no le respondía saco un botecito en forma de oso con un liquido viscoso y dulce dentro, dándoselo a lamer - Gracias, y soy Canadá~ - volviendo de apoco a su color natural mientras seguía consumiendo aquel liquido - Que es? - pregunto al osito mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba su hermano - miel... de maple- así Canadá se volvió un amante del maple~

- Ricooo~ galletas!- decía Al tomando las galletas que se encontraban en el tazón, mientras acababa con su quinta galleta de chispas, su cara cambio radicalmente mientras volvía a mirar las galletas como si hubiera recordado algo - Iggy, Iggy! y tu pervertido volteen!- se agitaba en su silla, sin fijarse en que había pegado al salvador de su hermano, para llamar la atención de los mayores - CEJOTAS! RANA! VOLTEEN!- cayó al terminar esa frase, y deseo poder regresar el tiempo, ahora no solo tenía a Inglaterra mirándole mal, Francia también había volteado colérico, aunque ya no recordaba porque había empezado a pelear con el ingles, solo recordaba lo que había dicho la_ linda _colonia que tenía enfrente...

- QUE $#% QUIERES?- gritaron los dos al voltear, tratando de calmarse al ver como Alfred se aferraba fuertemente a su asiento resistiendo las ganas de llorar

- No hay de café - dijo tan quedo que se podría confundir con Matthew

- Que? - Inglaterra dio voz a la duda de ambos mayores, no entendían lo que quería decir con eso

- Que no hay galletas de café- ahora la duda había quedado clara, pero había un problema

- No, Al hice todas las galletas de chispas de chocolate - Aclaro Arthur mirándolo extrañado

- entonces.. No hiciste de ... Café? - reclamo la colonia

- No, Alfred no puedes tomarlo aun y en la casa no hay nada de _eso_ - dando una cara de asco

- pero los latinos lo han tomado... Antonio y Francis dijeron que podía...- tras eso el Francés trago duro

- Le diste a los niños a probar café? - Si las miradas matasen...

- esto... yo... Antonio... sus hijos... en la reunión... - tratando de inventar una escusa para salirse de esta

- Franciaaaaa... responde o duermes en la tina - Francis estaba entre la espada y la tina a punto de quedarse de una noche de l'amore

- bien, bien... en la reunión de ayer las colonias de Antonio lo estaban probando, solo fue una pequeña probada no pretendía que le encantara! no me mandes a la tina~ ahí no hay amor para tito Francis! - tratando de convencer al ingles, poniendo cara de cordero degollado

- RANA! sabes que no pueden tomar Café!, además es asqueroso! y son muy pequeños aun - Alfred y Matthew los miraban confundidos desde sus sillas (Al ayudo a Matty a subir a la suya)

- Papá hizo una travesura? - pregunto inocente y confundido el Canadiense

- Si, Matty... Francia hizo algo malo...que no deben hacer cuando sean más grandes - los pequeños lo miraban confundidos, sumidos en un mar de preguntas que al parecer no podían ser respondidas por su inmadurez.

- Lo vas a castigar? o mejor lo golpeas? ya se, ya se! le damos de tu comida! - Mencionaba ingenuamente Alfred

- Ohh si lo hare... le daré de mi... hey! eso no es un castigo! a ti te gusta! - miraba enojado y dolido al menor

- A mi si me gusta, es deliciosa!- se excusaba el menor - lo decía porque a él no... - dijo _inocentemente, _mientras Francia sudaba a gota gorda

_-_ Ahhh! fue por eso - suspiro aliviado - es una buena idea, tendrá que comer mis Scones todo el día de hoy hasta la cena, y no habrá postre para él, además dormirá en la tina! - dijo mientras sonreía macabramente frente al francés

- QUUEE! Eres muy malo con tito Francis!, Puedo soportar los Scones y el postre pero... la tina Noooo, noooo!- pedía piedad mientras se abrazaba a las piernas del ingles, el cual trataba de darle a entender algo a los niños

- Mi papá hizo algo muy malo! muy malo...- afirmaba el chibi-Canadá preocupado, el comer un trozo de las galletas de Arthur casi lo mata, además lo iban a dejar sin postre y para los gemelos el indicar que no habría postre es que habían hecho algo muy malo!

- Si!, el francés hoy duerme en la tina! - festejaba Al encima de su silla - podre dormir con Iggy hoy sin escuchar ruidos raros!- ese comentario provoco que Arthur se sonrojara de golpe, aventando al francés por la ventana del segundo piso, mientras soltaba entre dientes toda clase de improperios contra el pervertido, el cual rezaba estuviera muerto ya.

- Papi! - Matthew bajo de su silla corriendo a asomarse por la ventana a ver si su padre sigua con vida, para su fortuna y desgracia del ingles, el golpe no fue suficiente para matarlo

- Papi es muy malo, mamá? - pregunto el canadiense al ver la reacción de su madre

- Si, Matty Francis es muy malo... Y yo NO soy tu madre!, aunque la rana diga lo contrario, No lo soy! ok?, ahora vete a ver tele – contesto incomodo Arthur ante la inocencia de Matthew - me van a sacar canas... - mientras el pequeño corría con su oso para tomar el remoto de la sala

- Entonces no habrá galletas de café? - pregunto Al mientras bajaba de su silla y se acercaba a Arthur al ver que este había dejado el tema

- No Alfy, tal vez cuando seas más grande de acuerdo?- dijo Arthur mientras tomaba al pequeño de la mano, encaminándose a la sala

- de acuerdo- dijo Alfred decepcionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando seria más grande?, cuando crecería?, Cuando tomaría el Delicioso café de nuevo!

Llegaron a la sala donde Matthew, estaba sentado viendo uno de los programas favoritos de ambos gemelos...

- Wiii~ Barney*! - grito Alfred tomando asiento junto a su hermano mientras empezaban a cantar la (frustrante) famosa canción-

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination _  
_and when he comes _  
_is what we call a dinosaur sensation_

Arthur los miraba desde el sofá, los quería mucho, enserio los quería y quería estar con ellos, pero sabía que si no escapaba de ahí en ese segundo, sus neuronas se iban a convertir en unos_ jodidos _dinosaurios morados e iba a traer la maldita canción en mente todo el día...

_Barneys haws us lots of things _  
_Like how to play pretend _  
_ABC's, and 123's _  
_and how to be a friend _

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Se dijo a si mismo mientras se escabullía en dirección a la cocina...

- Puf... de la que me he librado, esa cosa es un infierno...- suspiro tranquilo mientas se recargaba en la pared cerrando los ojos, cuando se dio cuanta que la pared estaba _blandita_- QUE RA.. mho..ophj - se sacudía intentando sacarse al francés de encima

- sssh! Si tito Francis tendrá hoy que dormir en la tina... tito Francis jugara un poco con Mami Arthur - decía mientras trataba de meterle mano, y con la otra callarle la boca para que los gemelos no se dieran cuanta, pero aprovechándose de eso, Inglaterra le da un golpe bajo, si bajo... más exactamente en _Le Tour Eiffel, _logrando que la nación dejara de lado sus intenciones para curar su preciado monumento - vuélvete a acercar y te aviento de nuevo por la ventana, asegurándome que caigas en los rosales, ok?- advirtió el anglocejón, yendo rumbo a su habitación a descansar.

Después de media hora, el programa que los gemelos veían, acabo, y con él, la paz...

- Waa~! Quiero ver Los Chicos del Barrio* Matty cámbiale! - se quejaba el mayor al ver como su gemelo se entretenía con esas cosas con antena

- Nooo! Mam... Arthur dijo que podía ver lo que quisiera! además yo tengo el Mando! - presumía el chico maple a su hermano

- No sé cómo te gustan esas cosas raras de colores con antena! que además hablan con un Sol! el sol no habla! Quema! - se quejaba al tratando de quitarle el remoto a su gemelo

- Los Teletubbies* no son cosas raras con antena! - decía mientras esquivaba los intentos de su hermano por arrebatarle el mando de la televisión - Además Mamá los creo! así que deberías verlos! - tratando de convencer a su hermano de ver su programa

- Iggy! Matty no quiere compartir la tele y te dijo mamá de nuevo! - grito Alfred creyendo que eso haría que su gemelo soltara el control

- Matthew Kirkland! Comparte la televisión con tu hermano! y...NO soy tu Mamá! - grito el ingles desde su habitación aun molesto por lo ocurrido con el francés, hace una hora...

- Noop - decía Matthew mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignado - no, no te lo doy!- mientras le sacaba la lengua al mayor, empezando a cantar -wiii!thee hee dadi dum! Tengo el control! tengo el control! - canturreaba feliz mientras agitaba sus brazos de arriba a abajo, mientras tanto Alfred se dio cuenta que aun tenia uno de sus crayones y mientras el otro estaba alegre... _ZUM!, _le pego a Matthew en la cara, muy cerca de los ojos, provocando que el mando saliera volando, Alfred lo atrapo...

- Wiii~ Adiós a los aliens de colores! Hello Codigo:KND*! - grito entusiasmado mientras cambiaba de canal

- aaaaaahhhhhh! buaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaa~ - lloraba Matty, gritando y pataleando de que Alfred aparte de que le quito el mando, le pego...

**_~ .oO Hetalia Oo. ~_**

- Y de esa forma, tuve que usar lentes - decía Matthew, que ahora aparentaba unos 17 años, hablando sobre su infancia con Alfred, a lo que salió su problema de Miopía*

- Oh! Por Dios! - exclamaba Alfred asombrado, tapándose la boca con las manos tras haber recordado ese día...cuando le había causado la miopía a su hermano...

.

Y Canadá también hoy fue feliz... (?)

.

**Fin X3**

******

* * *

**

******Notas finales: **

***********Cerillito********: **bien no se como le digan en sus paises, pero aui se maneja a cuando alguien te talla en la cabeza con los nudillos, creando friccion. A mi me lo han hecho... y no es lindo x3 haha xD

***Trece colonias: **Bien, supongo que ya sabemos que el nombre de Estados Unidos, United States o Gringolandia XD lo obtuvo despues de su independencia, y como aqui aun son colonias... pues~ ta da!, en lo referente a Matthew se que tenia otro nombre, pero la verdad ahora no lo recuerdo y para no complicarme la existencia le deje asi xD****

**_Se que estos programas no existian el la colonia... pero... hagamos de cuenta que si xD_**

***Barney y sus amigos** (título original ingles: _Barney & Friends_) es una serie de la televisión creada para bebés y niños preescolares, que se emite desde el año 1992 producido en Estados Unidos. La serie trata de un muñeco con forma de tiranosaurio de color púrpura, que a través de canciones, bailes, con una actitud amistosa y optimista, entretiene a los niños, les enseña a ser solidarios, a no discriminar y a ser personas positivas. La cancion que aprece aqui, es la entrada de dicho programa.

*******Teletubbies:** es un programa de televisión de la cadena británica BBC con contenidos orientados a los bebés y niños de edad preescolar, producido desde el año 1997 hasta el 2001 por _Ragdoll Productions_.

*******Codename: Kids Next Door** (_Nombre en código: Los niños de al lado_), conocida en España como **Código: KND** y en hispanoamerica como **KND: Los chicos del barrio**, es una famosa serie de dibujos animados creada por Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network y emitida por el canal de televisión, Cartoon Network desde 2004 con doblaje al español.

***Miopia: **Una persona con miopía tiene dificultades para enfocar bien los objetos lejanos, lo que puede conducir también a dolores de cabeza, estrabismo, incomodidad visual e irritación del ojo. La miopía se corrige con lentes divergentes, ya sean gafas o lentes de contacto. En algunos casos puede utilizarse la cirugía.

***Anglocejón**: Anglosajón~ se que los habitantes de Inglatarra son llamados así, pero como no hablamos de sus habitantes sino de su representacion, la cual se carga unos bosques en la cabeza XDD pues~...

* * *

.

Espero que toda mi locura haya sido de su agrado, y a quien haya logrado llegar hasta aqui... Gracias! ^^

.

_**Un Review hace feliz al autor~!**_


End file.
